Le Moment
by Galita5
Summary: Comment s'est passé le deuxième baiser entre Ron et Hermione?                Quatre mois après être allée redonner la mémoire à ses parents, Hermione revient au Terrier, et, devinez un peu avec qui passe-t-elle la fin de soirée?          Ron, évidemment.


**Bonjour, bonjour! Voilà un petit one-shot que j'ai écris il y a quelques mois de cela, et que j'ai décidé de poster ici!**

**J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment à lire cette histoire mettant en vedette mon couple préféré, **

**Ron et Hermione ! :)**

**Bonne lecture**

**xx**

* * *

Hermione Granger se tenait là, devant la porte d'entrée du Terrier. Devait-elle cogner, ou prendre ses pieds et s'enfuir? La deuxième option lui semblait plus alléchante. Après tout, voilà près de quatre mois qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cette maison qu'elle considérait comme un deuxième foyer.

Car après la bataille finale opposant Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort, aboutissant à la défaite de ce dernier, elle était partie retrouver ses parents en Australie leur redonner la mémoire. Bien qu'Harry et Ron se fussent proposé de l'accompagner, elle déclina l'offre. C'était à elle seule de s'en occuper. Et puis il fallait qu'ils restent. Il y avait Fred.

Elle réprima un frisson en y repensant. Et si elle entrait, et si elle ouvrait la porte et découvrait à l'intérieur que les visages des personnes qu'elle aimait étaient devenus vides, sans vie, trop touchés par la mort d'un des leurs? Hermione savait qu'elle ne pourrait lutter contre ces visages tristes. Déjà que son périple en Australie n'avait pas été que de gaieté et de joie… même si au final, tout s'était fini pour le mieux avec ses parents qu'elle su redonner la mémoire.

Hermione s'imagina le visage de George, déchiré d'avoir perdu une moitié de lui-même. Elle recula d'un pas. Et elle pensa à Harry, Ginny… et Ron. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas envoyés de lettres du tout pendant ses presque quatre mois d'absence, mais les lettres envoyées et reçues ne contenait que l'essentiel; un « tout va bien » par ici, un « tu nous manque » par là… Ginny avait cependant eu le courage de décrire comment s'était passé l'enterrement de Fred.

Pourtant, une part d'Hermione voulait entrer dans la pièce, de tous les serrer dans ses bras et leur dire que tout irait bien… Voldemort n'était plus, Bellatrix n'existait plus, alors qu'avaient-ils à craindre? Plus rien. Cela lui donna de l'espoir. Elle avança d'un pas, puis d'un autre, inspira un grand coup, leva la main et…

- Hermione, chérie, enfin te voilà! s'enthousiasma madame Weasley ayant ouvert à la volé la porte avant même que le poing d'Hermione ne puisse y toucher.  
- Madame Weasley, répondit Hermione un mince sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle n'était pas dupe. Malgré tous les efforts de Molly pour cacher sa peine, ça se voyait comme un nez au milieu d'un visage; elle avait maigrie, ses yeux étaient munis de larges cernes et son teint était devenu pâle.

- Entre, voyons, entre!

Hermione pénétra lentement dans la petite maison.

- Arthur n'est pas encore revenu du ministère, mais il ne devrait pas tarder! Entre, Harry est là.

Hermione se sentit soudainement bien. La bouffée de tendresse qu'elle éprouva à ce moment-là pour son meilleur ami amplifia l'état de son humeur. Il était comme un frère pour elle et il avait vaincu le plus grand des mages noirs. Elle n'en revenait encore pas.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon où Ginny et Harry se tenaient, assis sur un divan.

- Hermione! s'écria Ginny en se précipitant vers son amie qu'elle enlaça.

Les deux rirent, comblées d'être de nouveau ensemble. Lorsqu'elles desserrèrent leur étreinte, Hermione aperçue Harry derrière son amie, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

- Harry… souffla-t-elle.

Les deux meilleurs amis se firent eux aussi une étreinte généreuse qui dura un bon moment.

- Je suis si fière de toi, murmurra-t-elle, le serrant encore plus contre lui.  
- Ça va, rit-il, tout le monde va bien, ajouta-t-il comme pour répondre aux craintes d'Hermione.

Harry recula et Ginny vint lui prendre la main.

- Hermione?

Le cœur d'Hermione ne fit qu'un bond. Elle aurait reconnue cette voix entre mille. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami alias le-garçon-sur-qui-elle-avait-sauté-au-cou-pendant-la-bataille-finale.

Elle rougit en repensant à cet évènement.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, ronchonna le plus jeune des garçons Weasley, maman nous avait bien avertie que tu viendrais aujourd'hui, mais pas que tu serais ici aussi tard. Je me serais habillé plus… chic, avoua-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

En effet, Ron était vêtu d'un pyjama aussi orange que ses cheveux, décoré avec goût -notez le sarcasme- de petits nuages bleus sur tout l'habit, sa brosse à dent à la main (qu'il prit soin de laisser sur une petite table de chevet à ses côtés).

Ginny éclata de rire, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de son cher frère.

Hermione, elle, sourit d'une tendresse infinie en voyant Ron se tortiller sur place, mal à l'aise. Elle s'avança vers le rouquin, lui passa les bras autour du cou et le serra fort dans ses bras. Le garçon, un peu pris au dépourvu, ne sut comment réagir jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Ginny par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione, mimant d'enlacer quelqu'un très fort, le traitant par la même occasion d'imbécile de façon muette. Harry, quant à lui, se retenait fortement de ne pas éclater de rire.

Ron reçut le message comme un choc et serra à son tour Hermione dans ses bras, nichant sa tête dans le cou de la brunette et fermant les yeux pour mieux profiter de cet instant.

- Bon… eh bien nous on va aller à la cuisine aider maman… hein Harry?

Harry acquiesça vivement, un peu mal à l'aise d'être spectateur de ce moment d'intimité entre Ron et Hermione. Il se sentait de trop. Ginny l'entraîna au loin, un sourire en coin.

Les jeunes adultes se lâchèrent à contrecœur et allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé où Ginny et Harry se trouvaient il y avait de cela quelques minutes. Une fois assis, Hermione pris la main de Ron dans la sienne et ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts. Ils restèrent là à se sourire bêtement lorsque Ron lança :

- Comment vont tes parents? Je veux dire… Tu as réussi? Ils se souviennent?  
- Oui, merci. Ça a été un peu plus difficile que je ne le croyais, comme j'ai dû le mentionner dans une lettre, mais c'est bien maintenant... et toi? Comment vas-tu?

Ron soupira en haussant des épaules.

- Moi ça va, mais c'est de maman qu'on s'inquiète.  
- Pourtant elle m'a semblé très joyeuse…  
- Justement, répliqua Ron, elle l'est trop. Mais bon… c'est déjà mieux que de la voir pleurer alors on fait avec.

Une question la tracassait, mais elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait s'étendre sur le sujet.

- Co…comment va George? s'échappa-t-elle néanmoins.  
- Oh… fit Ron. Il va… il va plutôt bien. Enfin, on le voit pas souvent, il est toujours au magasin. Pour se changer les idées, j'imagine.

Hermione sourit tristement à cette idée. George ne sera plus jamais le même.

Un autre silence s'interposa alors que chacun d'eux cherchaient un autre sujet sur quoi parler. Ron fronça alors les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, la rouvrit pour finalement la refermer. Il semblait en vrai dilemne avec lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Ron? dit Hermione un tantinet amusée.

Le rouquin eut un léger sursaut, comme s'il venait de remarquer qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Le rouge lui monta aux oreilles, puis, il dit d'une voix qui se voulait assurée :

- Oh… rien, c'est juste que je vous ai vu, Harry et toi tout à l'heure et…  
- Et? le pressa Hermione qui ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.  
- Non, c'est rien de grave, c'est juste que, m'enfin, tu sais, vous aviez l'air très heureux de vous retrouver.  
- C'est mon meilleur ami, Ronald, répliqua la brune incrédule.  
- Oui, oui, je sais, mais... Ginny et Harry sont retournés ensemble, tu sais?

Hermione lâcha la main de ce dernier et eut un air offusqué.

- Serais-tu en train de dire que j'avais l'air d'essayer de voler Harry à Ginny?  
- Je sais pas, c'est à toi de me le dire, s'irrita Ron.  
- Pardon !  
- J'étais derrière vous, je vous ai vu vous enlacer pendant près d'une minute!  
- Parce que je n'ai plus le droit d'enlacer mes amis?  
- Tu aurais dû voir Ginny derrière lui, elle semblait… -il chercha le mot juste- désappointée! Voilà!  
- Tu raconte n'importe quoi, cracha Hermione en se retenant de ne pas sortir sa baguette.

Ron eut un ricanement digne de Malefoy.

- Alors dis-moi, si je dis n'importe quoi, que faisais-tu à le serrer comme ça!  
- Franchement, Ron, cela fait près de quatre mois que je ne l'ai pas vu! se choqua Hermione.

Étaient-ils réellement en train d'avoir cette conversation? Ron était-il_ réellement_ en train de lui faire une crise de jalousie?

- Oui et alors? s'énerva pour de bon Ron, cela fait bien quatre mois que toi et moi ne nous sommes pas vu, et notre étreinte n'a duré que quelques secondes!

Ils étaient là, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, avec leur air de chien enragé.

- Je te ferais remarquer, Ronald Weasley, que c'est _toi_ que j'ai embrassé pendant la guerre, pas Harry!

Il ne sut quoi répliquer. Ils restèrent donc là, face à face, les deux haletants, recherchant leur souffle.  
Ron se laissa soudainement tomber sur le dossier du canapé, dans ses pensées.

- Touché, admit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Hermione soupira, mi-soulagée qu'il ait enfin compris, mi-frustrée qu'il ait pu penser une chose pareille sur elle. Elle croisa ses bras contre elle et détourna le regard.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne parle ou ne bouge.

- M'enfin, Ron… murmurra alors la brune, tu ne pensais pas vraiment tout ce que tu as dit, pas vrai?  
- Non, admit-il. Je crois que… je crois que j'avais besoin de te l'entendre dire. Qu'entre Harry et toi…  
- Il ne se passe strictement rien. Qu'il est comme mon frère.  
- Oui, je sais.  
- Que le jour où j'aurai des sentiments pour Harry… c'est que j'aurai échangé de corps avec Ginny.  
- Je sais, je sais.

Nouveau silence.

- Tu sais… j'y ai souvent repensé à… au…

Hermione se tut un instant, intimidée par le sujet. Voyant son inconfort et comprenant très bien où elle voulait en venir, Ron entreprit de l'aider un peu.

- Oui, moi aussi, acheva-t-il un peu penaud. C'était… bien.

Hermione parut vexée. Après tout, elle y avait mis tant de passion et de fougue dans ce baiser, et il trouvait ça bien? Juste…_bien_? Pendant un instant, elle voulut lui hurler dessus, lui dire sa façon de penser pour lui faire regretter ses paroles et pour qu'il se sente mal. D'un autre côté, s'il n'avait pas trop aimé ce baiser, ce n'était pas complètement sa faute à lui. On ne choisi pas ce qu'on aime et ce qu'on aime pas.

- Très bien, même.

Elle sortit de ses pensées et se retourna vivement vers Ron. Il fixait un point devant lui, comme dans une transe.

- Oui, vraiment vraiment bien, ajouta-t-il encore en hochant positivement de la tête, comme s'il essayait de se remémorer ce moment.

Hermione était tout simplement heureuse.

- Et toi? demanda-t-il en posant tout d'un coup son regard sur Hermione, l'air inquiet.

Elle posa ses mains sur celles du rouquin qui posa un regard alternatif entre ses propres mains et Hermione.

- C'était… commença-t-elle énigmatique, probablement une des seules bonnes choses arrivées pendant la guerre finale.

Il approuva un léger sourire aux lèvres et se rapprocha un peu plus de la jeune femme qui se colla légèrement contre lui. Ils rapprochèrent leur visage l'un de l'autre, se dévisagèrent quelques instants et comblèrent l'espace entre eux.

Ce baiser n'avait rien du baiser précipité qu'ils avaient, en premier lieu, eu. Rien ne pressait, ils avaient toute la fin de soirée devant eux.  
Hermione approfondi le baiser et s'agrippa au col de pyjamas de Ron. Celui-ci mis ses mains sur la taille de la brune et la tira vers lui, comme pour qu'il n'y ait aucun espace visible entre chaque parcelle de leur corps.  
Elle se retrouva bien vite presque sur lui tant le baiser était passionné, et, honnêtement, les chances que Mme Weasley les trouve dans cette position fort suggestive était presqu'assurée, mais qu'en avaient-ils réellement à faire?

Ils s'étaient cherchés pendant tellement longtemps, s'étaient disputés pour un rien, s'étaient ignorés pendant des mois, s'étaient rendus jaloux l'un de l'autre…

Bref, ils méritaient cet instant de bonheur, sans insouciance de ce qui pourrait arriver après.

Et, entre vous et moi, il était temps, non?


End file.
